headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Johnny Storm
| type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Baxter Building, New York City, New York | known relatives = See Family members | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Fantastic Four'', Vol. 1 #1 | final appearance = | actor = }} The Human Torch is the codename for Johnny Storm, a fictional comic book superhero featured in comic book titles published by Marvel Comics. The character was created by writer Stan Lee and artist Jack Kirby and first appeared in the premiere issue of ''Fantastic Four'', Volume 1, cover-dated November, 1961. Overview Johnny Storm is a member of the superhero team known as the Fantastic Four. He is the brother of fellow teammate Susan Storm-Richards, aka the Invisible Girl and the brother-in-law of Sue's wife, team leader Reed Richards. He is the uncle of Franklin and Valeria Richards and the best friend (though some might disagree) of teammate Ben Grimm. Following the ill-fated space flight that exposed him to cosmic radiation, Johnny Storm developed the ability to ignite his body on fire. Using thermal updfrats to keep him aloft, he soars through the sky as the Fantastic Four's resident hothead, the Human Torch. Biography The 1980s Johnny Storm and Frankie Raye were attacked by an air elemental - one of four such creatures created by Diablo, who whisked them high into the sky with it's tornado winds. Johnny was unable to ignite his flame. The elemental slammed him down upon the ground, where he struck a rock that rendered him unconscious. He awakened shortly thereafter as Reed arrived with the fire elemental following behind him. Johnny was able to Flame On and fought the creature, but was only able to destroy him by going super-nova. He was so exhausted afterward that he fell into the river and had to be picked up by a passing tugboat. Fantastic Four 232 The 2000s When public opinion turned against super-heroes in the wake of the Stamford explosion, Johnny was attacked by pedestrians outside of a trendy night club. One of them threw a bottle that lacerated Johnny's temple. Civil War 1 Powers * Pyrokinesis * Flight * Energy projection Equipment Family members * Franklin Storm - Father, deceased * Mary Storm - Mother, deceased * Susan Storm - Sister * Reed Richards - Brother-in-law * Franklin Richards - Nephew * Valeria Richards - Niece * Lyja - Former wife * Alicia Masters - Erroneously believed to be his wife * Marygay Jewel Dinkins - Paternal aunt Notes & Trivia * * One of Johnny's trademarks is to shout the phrase "Flame on!" before igniting his body on fire. This is a voluntary act on Johnny's part and serves as something of a battle cry. It is not required for him to activate his powers. * Johnny Storm takes his hero name from Jim Hammond, the original Human Torch who operated in the New York City area during the late 1930s to mid-1940s. * Johnny Storm is also a professional racecar driver. * It was generally believed by many that Johnny had married Ben Grimm's ex-girlfriend, Alicia Masters, but it was later revealed that he had actually married a Skrull named Lyja who had assumed Alicia's form. * Was once a student at Metro University. Johnny was dating the Inhuman known as Crystal at this time. * Johnny Storm was the first founding member of the Fantastic Four to quit the team, but he returned to the group only a short while later. Fantastic Four 3 (Quits the FF)Fantastic Four 4 (Returns to the team) * Attended school at Metro College, but did not graduate from there. Other versions * Human Torch, Chris Evans character from Fantastic Four film series. * Human Torch, Johnny Storm from the 1978 Fantastic Four cartoon series and Human Torch cartoon series. * Human Torch, Johnny Storm from the 1994 Fantastic Four cartoon series. * Human Torch, Johnny Storm from the 1994 Fantastic Four live-action film. * Human Torch, Johnny Storm from the 2006 Fantastic Four cartoon series. * Human Torch, Johnny Storm from the Heroes Reborn universe. * Human Torch, Johnny Storm from the Ultimate Universe. * Human Torch, Johnny Storm from the Marvel Zombies Universe. Appearances * Amazing Spider-Man 5 * Amazing Spider-Man 363 * Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 1 * Civil War 1 * Fantastic Four 48 * Marvel Team-Up 100 See also External Links * Human Torch at MDP * * Human Torch at Wikipedia * * * * * * Human Torch at the Marvel Movies Wiki * Human Torch at the Hasbro Heroes Wiki References Category:Fantastic Four/Members Category:Fantastic Force/Members Category:Comic book characters